


Clean and fluffy

by mewbirb



Series: Wander Disarmed [3]
Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewbirb/pseuds/mewbirb
Summary: Takes place at the end of The Emergency, still in the hospital room.  I guess the difference is, this is more of an illustrated story than a comic page.





	Clean and fluffy

[ ](http://imgbox.com/aDjKItKC)

Though he enjoyed bath time anyway, Wander was not entirely aware that that was going on, doped on painkillers as he was. He knew he was sitting in warm water with pretty bubbles, and being massaged all over by his favorite person, but not more than that. This fact, along with the care required to protect the freshly-stitched wound, meant that the furry little helper needed some extra help to get safely clean.

Fortunately, he had a friend who was glad to assist in such a way. Sylvia scrubbed and rinsed Wander’s furry body while taking care to keep his stitches undisturbed. She was going to make sure he came out of this refreshed and as soft as cozy as possible. He was clearly loving the attention, too; he hoisted himself over the side of the tub and rested his entire upper body against her chest, and started purring loudly. As far as he was concerned, this whole thing was just a usual cuddle, and so Sylvia indulged her friend by stroking his head, her heart feeling as warm and fuzzy as Wander’s fur was going to be once he was dry.


End file.
